You've Got Mail (L&L)
by laulea
Summary: Ugh... its hard to explain. Anyway, just read it. It's another MIMATO fic of mine. I rated it PG for few swearing. Please R/R! Arigatou. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:: I do not own Digimon, etcetera, etcetera.

Author's notes:: This is my second Mimato song fic, and probably the beginning of many. Yeah I write alot of song fics because they are easy to do. ^_^ I have a few more at home ready and complete they just need to be typed so keep your eyes peeled for those upcoming... if I feel like it... whatever, I've been real lazy nowadays. Maybe I'll actually finish my first mimato song fic. =Þ The song leather and lace is performed by Jeff Rasmussen and Robi Kahakalau. I know it doesn't really match the fic but hey, oh wellz, it wont kill you. This is a mimato / yami FANfiction, okay so no flames please. Reading flames make me sick, anyway, enjoy!

PS- the song is in italics and the L&L in the title stands for leather and lace in case you haven't noticed. I know the AOL icon doesn't blink when you get mail. I just threw that in to make things more interesting.

****

================================================================

You've Got Mail (L&L)

__

Is love so fragile and the heart so hollow

shattered with words impossible to follow

Mimi sighed as she stared out the window of her bedroom.

Rain was pouring violently from the gray sky above.

A thin blanket was wrapped around her shoulders while her head rested on her arms on the window sill. 

She watched the drops of rain splatter off the glass as the rain grew stronger, the image of the outside world blurred.

As the water ran down the window, her own blurry reflection seemed different.

It reminded her of him... Matt.

She sighed quietly to herself and began to wonder how he and all the other former digidestine were doing back in Japan.

Japan. So many thousand miles away from where she is now. New York... America...

"Whatever...", she chuckled to herself and tried to force a smile. 

She shouldn't be thinking like this. Its been nearly eight months since she last saw them. 

Matt's with Sora now forget about him...

__

your saying I'm fragile 

I try not to be I search only

for something I cant see

She tried to think happy thoughts. 

While doing so, her eyes slowly closed, and soon she fell asleep.

*******************************

"Bleep, Bleep!"

Mimi jumped up quickly from her slumber and glanced at the clock. 

4:47 pm. 

What felt like hours asleep, was only fifteen minutes.

"Bleep, Bleep!"

That sound...

Her head turned and saw the AOL icon on her computer blinking.

"Bleep, Bleep!"

It went again.

She got up and walked over to it. 

She clicked on the icon and went online. 

"You've got mail." the prerecorded voice said, as she went to her mailbox.

She hasn't checked her mail for months unlike Izzy who checks his everyday. She was amazed at how much messages there were waiting for her. Mostly SPAM. 

Annoyed at how long it was taking to check it all, she began deleting them without even opening them.

Then she stopped.

There was one message that caught her eyes. 

The subject read "Mimi..."

Mimi's eyes scanned it to the right as she read what it said in the sender's column, "Unknown".

"What the hell..." Mimi took a deep breath and opened the message:

Dear Mimi, 

It's been a while hasn't it. You know I really missed you, and I really wanna see you again. Please reply, and I'll see you soon.

"Wha..."

Mimi was speech less and for a while just stared blankly into the screen.

__

I have my own life and I'm stronger than you know 

still I carry this feeling, when you walk into my house 

that you wont be walking out the door

She looked at the reply button. 

Her curser was on top of it.

She was gonna click, she wanted to.

Yet she was scared.

Not being able to handle the pressure, the mouse moved swiftly across the screen and closed the AOL window.

She sighed.

A tear formed at the corner of her eyes for no logical reason she could think of.

It fell down her cheek.

================================================================

Wells thats it for now! Yeah I know its short but I got tired of typing so I ended chapter one early. But don't worry, I'll be sure to put chapter two up real soon as long as I get some reviews!! At LEAST three, **PLEASE!!!!! **ahem... OK. ^_^


	2. chapter 2

Author's notes: Sorry i took so long to update, I kept finding something wrong with it and having to fix it. my bad. anyways, enjoy and ill be finishing up the rest ASAP. 

I still don't own Digimon or the song leather and lace.

===========================================================================

chapter two

__

lovers forever face to face

my city your mountain

stay with me stay

"BRRIINNGG!!" 

the school bells rang

as the halls crowded with people

and filled with the noises of talking, gossip, music, laughter.

Mimi made her way to the exit

every guy she passed eyed her, whistled, drooled, and groveled at her feet.

even those who already had a girlfriend.

she KNEW she should be flattered right about now

but it didn't show

because she wasn't 

all this made her sick to think that all they liked was her body.

the other girls would like that 

they all envied her for getting all the attention

and no matter how much she tried

she just cant get rid of them

they comeback like magnets

__

I need you to love me 

I need you today 

give to me your leather 

take from me my lace

Mimi reached the park

her gentle hand swept the loose dirt off a swing before she sat down

she sighed heavily

half of herself felt depressed

depressed because of the conversation at the dinner table last night 

the one about her parents' divorce

depressed because she was leaving everything she knew about America

about New York

all her new friends

to go live with her father in Japan

odaiba, 

once more

depressed because she hated her life

of a wuss, a crybaby

yet the other half of herself felt happy

happy because she was returning to her first home

happy because she would be seeing all her old friends again

happy because she would be seeing matt.

and she knew it would bring a smile to her face 

a REAL smile

that's something she hasn't done in a long time.

__

you in the moonlight 

with your sleepy eyes

could you ever love a man like me

a warm, strong hand gently gripped her shoulder

her heart jumped and her eyes widened as she looked up

it was her friend

a close friend

Michael

'hey' was the only thing she was able to get out of her mouth

she couldn't bring herself to say anything else under all the emotions that piled up in her chest

she knew he could tell something was the matter even without him saying anything

they knew each other too well 

she stared deeply into his charming blue eyes

they looked like HIS...

everything about Michael reminded her of matt

the eyes, the hair, the deep soothing voice

those are the reasons why she ever fell for Michael.

she thought about calling him or emailing him many times before, but didn't

then it hit her.

email...

the image of the email she got before replayed in her mind over and over.

she remembered everything about that haunting message...

"I-I have to go." she told Michael.

"sure"

__

and you were right

when i walked into your house

you knew id never wanna leave

Mimi reached the front door of her house and frantically searched her purse for the key.

"shit!" she cried to herself when she realized that she didn't have it with her.

frustrated, she climbed the fence to the backyard and spotted the key on the dining table.

"shit..." she repeated.

after a good fifteen minutes of trying to figure out a way to get into her house, she finally succeeded by going through her parents bedroom window. 

breathing heavily, she headed to her room and turned on her laptop.

"you've got mail." the AOL voice said once more.

this time there wasn't that much to check.

there it was 

just like before

the subject read "Mimi..." and the sender read "Unknown."

frantically, she opened it.

Dear Mimi,

why didn't you reply to me the last time. are you mad at me? look whatever it is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you in time before it was too late. look at me now. if only you knew how I really feel.

i heard you were moving back to Odaiba. good for you, and i hope that when you do, you'll come and visit me. 

see you later.

Mimi was shocked once more. 

"I don't recall telling anyone that she was moving back to Japan," she said to herself. She added, 

"even worse, this guy that was writing to her didn't even sign his name at the end of the message.

not to mention, what did he mean by "before its too late"...?"

"Mimi honey I'm home, you mind helping me with the groceries?!!" she heard her mom call to her at the front door.

"COMING!!!!" she answered, and ran to her aid.

__

sometimes I'm a stronger man 

sometimes cold and scared 

and sometimes I cry

Mimi finished packing all her bags. 

Her room looked too empty and bare with all her stuff gone.

she took one last look at her house from the outside and one last goodbye to her mother who was drenched in tears.

she sighed and forced a smile as she entered the car that would take her to the airport.

to be continued...

================================================================

well there's chapter two. keep your eyes peeled for chapter three. 


End file.
